11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow Mirror Field
Hollow Mirror Field (虚ろなる鏡界 Utsuro Naru Kyoukai) is the second story presented by Lass in the Xbox360 version of the game called 11eyes CrossOver, which was released on April 2, 2009 and published by 5pb. Plot Shuu Amami is a modern mage who combines science and technology with his magic. With full knowledge of what he is and the danger that he may come to, he could not be close to any normal people, and thus rejected Shione, a sweet girl who confessed to him. His rejection incurs the wrath of Shione's best friend Mio who, like Shuu, has a hidden agenda. Besides trouble with love, he is entrusted with investigating a case of missing persons. Replicas of people start appearing in town, and once the original came to contact with the doppelganger, the original disappeared. He enlisted the help of the Library's Witch Kanae as his informant, but suspected that the case was not as simple as she puts. One night, he witnessed the fight between Mio and a doll-like girl, and realized that Mio, like him, is a modern mage while the other girl will soon become his classmate. List of events 2009 September 15th Shuu's side Shuu Amami went to the rooftop to meet Shione. Shione confessed to him, but was rejected. Mio's side Night came, Mio called Shione to apologize for not being able to come over; she realized that Shione was depressed after her confession. Mio told Shione to not give up and that she would help her. September 16th Mio called Shuu and Shione outside the class to talk. The conversation did not go well; Shuu and Mio's relationship went sour. After school, Shuu went to Leisure World with Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya. Tadashi told Shuu about the doppelganger incident; Shuu suggested asking the Witch of the Library the following day for more information. September 17th Shuu's side Shuu led Kaori and Tadashi to the library to meet Kanae, the self-proclaimed Witch of the Library. After the conversation, Kanae told Shuu to stay after school to do something for her. Night came, when Shuu was about to go home, he felt strange magical present at the bridge and rushed there. Shuu saw Mio fighting with a strange girl. Mio lost and Shuu saved her; the other girl unexpectedly retreated. Shuu brought Mio back to his house. After a small fight, their relationship improved. Mio's side Mio went home, feeling disturbed that she had been saved by Shuu, who she always thought to be a bad guy until that day. Mio seemingly developed some feelings for Shuu. September 18th Shiori Momono (the girl from yesterday) transferred into Shuu and Mio's class. During break, Shuu went to the rooftop and met Mio. Shione went to the rooftop, thinking that they were kissing. Shione apologized for disturbing them and ran away; Mio chased after her. Shuu met the two at the river bank, seeing that the confusion had already been cleared. The three became friends. September 20th Shuu went out with Mio and Shione for the first time. The three met Tadashi, Kaori and Shiori at Shin-Ayame. Shuu spotted Kaori's doppelganger for the first time in Ayanas, but nothing happened in the end. After the day was over, Shiori wanted to talk to Shuu; Mio strongly rejected the idea but Shuu decided to listen to Shiori. The talk ended with the three agreed on a truce to protect Ayamegaoka. September 21th September 23th September 24th Shuu's side Shiori asked Shuu to lead her to the library to find a book. Shuu led her to met Kanae, who introduced her to the job of a librarian so she could read anything she liked. Shuu felt a strong magical power on the rooftop of the school and rushed there to check, but did not find anything. Kanae's side Kanae reminisced her origins: the Kuroshida clan. September 26th Shuu went out with Mio, Shione, Shiori or Kaori (depends on the player's choice). September 27th September 28th October 2nd The Doppelganger attacked Kouryoukan Academy. After a failed attempt to kidnap Kaori, it targeted Shione. Shuu, Mio, Shiori, Tadashi and Kaori went to Shin-Ayame to check, but was too late. The Doppelganger used a Specialized Bounded Field to prevent them from using magic and then ran away. Shuu chased after it, to the schoolyard, borrowing Mio's life energy beforehand to battle it. The Doppelganger lost the battle, but Shuu failed to find the wire puller. The gang successfully got out of the Specialized Bounded Field afterwards. October 9th October 19th Shuu and Shiori found out that Kanae was the master of the Doppelganger. Kanae restrained them and offered them to join her. She said that she would allow them time to consider, but would not accept "no" as an answer. Kanae then disappeared from the school. October 20th October 21st October 22nd Final battle with Kanae in the mirror field. Kanae lost and retreated, but not without saying that Thule would forever live while everyone else would die once Lieselotte's plan succeeded. October 23rd October 24th November 1st November 6th Another Day Category:Storylines